


点松花

by 7XXXCHAXIANER16



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7XXXCHAXIANER16/pseuds/7XXXCHAXIANER16
Summary: 一点神神鬼鬼涉及昀性转。
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 2





	点松花

1.  
“实不相瞒，”她叹口气，一张脸未施脂粉，白日里瞧着白皙通透的肌肤，此刻苍白得诡异，“此番确有一事要劳烦黄少侠。”  
烛影摇曳间，一颗眼泪滴落，玉指一撇轻轻拭去。

原来艳鬼也会落泪。

坐在她身边的青年将她素手握进自己手中，俊美的一张脸面色凝重，见她落泪，更是忧心忡忡：“贤弟，我与昀昀此番已走投无路，还请贤弟……”

“李兄，不是我不帮，”对面高眉深目的青年打断了他，“我黄旭熙降妖捉鬼，昔日你我相识，也是缘分一场。我曾叮嘱你人鬼殊途，可你仍是娶了鬼妻，强逆天道。世人被你瞒过，我却知情。这与我道相悖，更何况……”  
此时忽闻帐中有婴孩啼哭。  
他本能地绷紧了身子，手也不由自主地摸向了腰间的佩剑。  
对面容貌昳丽的女子急忙拭了泪起身，往床榻走去。  
黄旭熙的目光忍不住往那飘逸的裙裾落去。  
他身为剑客，降妖捉鬼多年，深知鬼魅并不似传言那般没有双足，但昀昀的动作总比寻常鬼魅更飘忽。

玉手掀开丝帐，帐中旋即透出一股暗香。  
她将婴孩抱进怀里，面带羞涩地解开前襟，身子往里侧了侧，再去解里衣，背对着二人露出一段雪白的肩颈。  
黄旭熙连忙将视线移开，背过身去，一副非礼勿视的姿态。

这些年云游四海，饶是见了无数鬼怪，也不曾见过有哪只鬼给小儿哺乳。  
且不说眼前景象，他黄旭熙就没见过有人娶鬼回家做妻子。  
李泰容能瞒过世人，想来是李家祖上积得阴功。金陵人以李家为善，只道李府公子当年进京赶考在佛前得遇良缘，私定终身，取得功名后携此贤妻衣锦还乡。  
他这些时日在金陵，听人谈及李家，都道李家夫人不但容貌赛过天仙，还知书识字，寻常女子的好她全都有，没有的好处也占全了。见过的、没见过的，人人都赞她貌美倾城、蕙质兰心，难怪是佛前修来的缘分，都恨不得将她比观音。  
只有他黄旭熙心里清楚，这位娇妻非但不是仙，还是只鬼。

这些年，少年剑客黄旭熙捉鬼的名声在江湖上传开。此番途经金陵，李泰容听闻故人身在城中，正是有求于他，连忙命人去请。  
他本不愿去的。  
昔日古刹一别已有五年。  
彼时就已经将道不同不相为谋说得清楚，他千叮万嘱，无奈忠言逆耳，李泰容终究是逆了天道。

2.  
与李泰容相识，是在拜别恩师后不久。  
黄旭熙不善与人来往，把他养大的师父说他八字至阳，流的是至阳的血，生来是至阳的性子。他自小就跟着道士捉鬼，十七岁的年纪已经见惯了邪魔，心生厌倦，不愿再与鬼神为伍。  
但也正是年少轻狂的时候，想着自己一身本事也不肯就此埋没，便犹豫着上京，试一试武举。

黄旭熙也正是进京赶考途中遇见的李泰容。 还有他那瞒过世人的鬼妻，昀昀。  
李家世代经商，家大业大。李泰容去考学，是无奈于父命难违。万般下品，凭他李家富贾一方，也还是得学八股、考功名。  
如今李府少爷与其夫人被当做佳话传了满城，可其中因果，他黄旭熙才是见证者。

李泰容年长他两三岁，虽是富贵人家的少爷，却并无骄纵作态，身边只带一个小厮。富家公子进京赶考不读四书五经，倒看话本子，想来是厌弃极了经济仕途无奈身不由己，黄旭熙以为有趣。加之二人年龄相仿，志趣相投，便以兄弟相称，结伴同行。  
李泰容为人慷慨，己饮食行住，都要带上这个刚认的小兄弟。行路艰险，少年剑客这身本事，也多次救人于危难。

彼时正值清明时节，路经山林适逢连夜雨，进退不得，商议一番只好夜宿山寺。  
天色渐暗，细雨绵绵无休。  
古刹年久失修，佛像皆已蒙尘。庙中除了他们，就只有几个同样进京赶考之人，没有什么人气，遑论是如今传遍金陵的佛光庇佑。  
院有一池枯荷，一棵老松。  
黄旭熙甫一进庙门，便觉阴森冷峻，迎面而来阵阵妖邪之气。只是他虽精通剑术，风水却修得不精，山中似有尸气，却也无从判断是否有荒冢。  
不过他有这一身本事傍身，孤魂野鬼是不足惧的。  
只是那棵老松形状异常。  
天色渐暗，庙中只燃青灯一盏，见庭中点点绿光泛起，寺外阴风阵阵。  
磷火翠似点漆，游弋于松枝上下，如点松花。

黄旭熙深以为怪，心中警觉，但眼下前不着村后不着店，几人只能将就一晚再做打算。  
他提醒了众人几句，其余人等却道他怪力乱神。李泰容深知他自小随道士行走江湖，很是信任他的经验，况且他自己心下确也不安，便提出三人轮番守夜。黄旭熙应下，告诉他们但凡有异变，立刻唤他。

小厮守至两更，唤醒了黄旭熙。他询问小厮后得知并无异状，悬着的心便放下一半。  
时值子夜，三更天。  
小厮睡下不多久，李泰容突然醒转，涕泪交加，痛心悲切。  
“李兄这是……”黄旭熙见状惊疑。  
“昀昀，昀昀在这里！”  
“昀昀？”  
“就是这里！原是我梦到过这里才会觉得古怪！”

3.  
李家长子泰容，有个贴身丫鬟，名唤思昀。  
思昀自小被买进李家，同大少爷一处长大，服侍跟前。  
二人两小无猜，终日耳鬓厮磨，渐渐生出儿女之情。

此事很快被老爷知晓。  
李老爷素来教子严厉，尤重礼教。  
眼见这丫鬟年至二八，出落得越发风流灵巧。这两年也常听闻旁人说，他二人日渐亲昵。  
可大少爷正在读书求功名的年纪，身前若是放一个如此俏丽的女子，如何能安心治学？  
李老爷心中暗生不满，偏生李泰容最是个痛恨经济仕途的主，李老爷更以为逆子，屡次管教仍不见其行正道，如何忍得？

那日思昀在病中，在老爷跟前犯了些糊涂。这一腔怨气全发在思昀身上，当即厉声责骂，不顾少爷恳求，定要撵她出去。  
女儿家身体本就孱弱，她心气本高又受如此屈辱，病情更甚，渐渐难忍病痛和风言风语的折磨，干脆逃出了李府。  
等少爷发现人不见了，私自带人去寻，早已香消玉殒，只剩山崖下一具满身鲜血的尸骨。  
只是这事无处声张，李泰容质问父亲无果，只好私自葬了思昀，大病一场。其余人等也只知道这丫头因为生得风流勾引了少爷，老爷看不过便撵了出去配小厮。  
没有人会在意一个丫鬟，日子还是照常。

这之后，李泰容性情大变，不再忤逆父亲。仿佛了无牵挂，一心只有四书五经，父命如何他便如何。  
此番进京赶考，远离家中，又遇到志趣相投的友人，才显出原本的性情。

黄旭熙是个至情至性的人，他虽不大懂儿女情长，但听李泰容涕泪悲泣地讲述往事，心下亦是动容。  
只是，按照他的心思，人死不能复生，去了便去了，执迷于此乃是痴，何况人鬼终究殊途。他虽身为与见惯鬼魅的人，自然知道那丫鬟芳魂可能因为执念尚在人间，但他此时仍觉得是李泰容思念过度导致夜有所梦。  
李泰容闻言抹了把眼泪，叹道：“她走后，我总是梦到她，她说自己死后因为挂念我，魂魄仍然在人世间。只是每每托梦，她都不多言，且一直都在一个破败不堪的地方。我方才进这破庙便心中觉得奇怪，原来竟在梦中来了这许多次！”  
黄旭熙蹙着眉，思忖道：“这思昀姑娘屡次托梦于你，可是有事相求？”  
李泰容闻言剑眉一蹙，眼神突然清明起来，想起什么似地一把扯过黄旭熙，道：“我们得救她！”  
“救她？”黄旭熙见李泰容情绪激动，丈二和尚摸不着头脑。  
他素来是替人捉拿恶鬼，驱除邪魔，有怨报怨的鬼神无非讲一番道理请走，无端作恶的冤魂剑法伺候便是。  
哪里会知道一只鬼会求人做什么？  
他虽然是老道士养大，道家术法也学，却也并没有拜过祖师爷。他只是个剑客，连个道士都不算。退一万步，就算他是个道士，诵经超度也不是他的术业。  
何况这一人一鬼仍彼此挂念，照理，他应当送一送这女鬼，可看李泰容这架势，显然是不让他送走。

“她被困住了，被……”李泰容好看的五官皱作一团，像是努力回想起梦里的记忆。  
黄旭熙仍然疑惑：“被什么？”  
“被……被……”

“狐狸！是狐狸！”

李泰容话音刚落，后院传来一声惊叫。  
黄旭熙心中警铃大作，大叫不好，没等李泰容反应过来，便握着佩剑飞身冲进了后院。

4.  
尸体仰躺在廊上，心脏处开了个大大的血洞，夜色下黑漆漆一团触目惊心。一边的书童蹲坐在地上，像是吓得丢了魄。  
没几个时辰前还同他们打过照面的书生，眼下已经成了一具尸体。  
蹊跷的是，死状这般惨烈，这书生面上竟带着笑意。  
这如登极乐的情状此刻看来诡异非常，更显得心口的血洞狰狞恐怖。

李泰容让惊醒的小厮守在前殿，跟在黄旭熙身后来到后院。  
他只瞧了一眼，便迅速背过身去，不敢再看：“这到底怎么回事？”  
黄旭熙不答，警惕地扫了眼四周，确认没有危险后，才叹了口气，向李泰容道：“看这形容，他这是被艳鬼迷了心窍……但这事蹊跷得很……”  
他说着锁紧了眉：以他的经验，鬼魅虽阴邪却没有挖人心肝的做派。  
李泰容没有见过这种阵仗，忙问：“艳鬼？”

黄旭熙点点头蹲下身，观察起尸体。  
沉思良久，才又起身问李泰容：“李兄，你再想想思昀姑娘托你的梦，她如果真在此处……”  
“不可能是思昀！”李泰容厉声打断他，旋即又自知失态，道，“不会是思昀，你不要误会。”  
黄旭熙摆手，表示自己不介意：“这我自然知道，妖才会吃人心肝，鬼不行此道。蹊跷便蹊跷在这里。”  
李泰容闻言，上前拉过黄旭熙，凑到他耳边低声道：“我同思昀约定，若她真在此处定会设法与我相见。只是她受妖物所困不得脱身，胁迫她的正是狐狸，恐怕这狐狸才是杀害这书生的凶手！”  
黄旭熙点头，他心下的猜测也与李泰容所言暗合：“大约是狐妖见思昀姑娘的鬼魂貌美，胁迫她为其引诱男子，蛊惑后便挖人心肝来吃。”  
狐妖吃心后早已逃走，绝不肯现身。而它不从前殿下手，显然是忌惮黄旭熙的剑，若是冒然行动，必然打草惊蛇。  
二人商议后决定再留宿一晚，李泰容自愿在子时守夜，一来为了引出狐妖，二来，他坚信思昀定会现身。黄旭熙便于彼时假寐，伺机降服狐妖。

天亮后，其余赶考之人都不敢再于此处留宿，不顾落雨纷纷逃离这破庙。  
“这样也好，”黄旭熙坐在火堆后面，面前野兔烤得劈啪作响，“一来让这妖物无法伤及无辜，二来，它定将你二人视作下一个猎物。”  
他说着，转身从包裹里取出一个盒子，递给李泰容：“这个飞剑盒子，你放在窗边，妖物阴险狡诈，如若我不能及时赶到，你以此防身。”  
李泰容接过剑盒，命小厮将剑盒放置到后院厢房中。

小厮守了前半夜便唤醒二人，李泰容前往后院，黄旭熙便留在原处，按计划假寐。  
不多时，果闻后院传来惊呼，少年睁开眼，飞速起身，执剑奔至后院。

窗上飞剑盒子已打开过，只见一条银色的狐尾沾着血断在地上，他用余光扫了扫四下，却不见有何艳鬼。  
银狐狸受了伤，只剩下两条尾巴，此刻正龇牙瞪视李泰容，喉咙里发出低吼，见少年提剑而来，果然露出惧色。  
黄旭熙没有丝毫犹豫，骂了一声孽畜，挥剑刺向狐狸。  
不防这畜生狡猾，身子一闪，反倒向李泰容扑去，黄旭熙见状连忙侧身挡在中间。  
那狐妖一口咬向黄旭熙，岂料它甫一咬上少年的肩就像被热油淋在身上一样，痛不欲生得倒在地下。  
黄旭熙反应迅捷，疾速挥剑，李泰容还没看清他的动作，就见狐狸又断了一条尾巴。  
狐妖此刻像条案板上的鱼一般，挣扎几下，猛地窜起身躲过黄旭熙的剑，飞身逃了出去。

黄旭熙提剑正欲追去，却被李泰容拦下：“孽畜受此重伤，必然没有本事再去作恶，也无力再困住思昀，便由它去。”  
见狐妖逃得飞快，这一拦的功夫早已溜得无踪影。黄旭熙只得回头，确认李泰容没有受伤，便点头去收飞剑盒，心中以为书生见不得杀生，不再追究。  
只是与这狐妖的梁子算是就此结下了，虽然伤成这样，怕是十年内都不能再生是非。  
他黄旭熙自然不怕妖魔，神挡杀神，料想这妖物也不敢寻他的是非，但毕竟还留了它一条尾巴，总有隐患。  
他向李泰容道出心中所想，后者听了他所言面露难色，只是抬眼看见黄旭熙肩上的伤，便连忙询问伤势。  
少年摆手称无大碍，接着从随身的口袋中摸出一种植物塞进嘴里，嚼碎了吐出来敷在肩上伤口处，又从身上撕下一段布料，熟练地包扎好。

此时忽闻得一阵幽香，黄旭熙本能地握紧了剑。  
一抬头，只见一美人立在门外，身形消瘦，面容秀丽异常，脸上似有泪痕。  
他还没来得及反应，便见对方已经款款走来，欠身行礼：“小女子思昀，多谢黄少侠相救。”  
李泰容连忙上前将那美人拥进怀中，一人一鬼，相拥而泣。

黄旭熙一见艳鬼本能地退了几步，见此情状有些手足无措。  
他活了十七年的人生里，见惯妖邪，却从未见过什么人鬼情深的戏码。  
虽然作为李泰容的朋友，他很为二人动容。可作为降妖捉鬼的剑客，他深知这般行为无异于逆天而行。  
瞥了一眼思昀，见这女鬼与寻常女子无异，想来是确是在修还阳的术法。再去打量那女鬼的容貌，只见她其秀骨清像，凤眼微垂，当真是一副蛊惑人心的好皮相。  
只是寻常人感觉不出的异样逃不过他的眼睛，那艳鬼除了周身的阴邪之气，同狐妖为伍多年，鬼气里已经掺杂着妖的狠辣。

黄旭熙不再多言，只留下他们一人一鬼在后院，自己回到了前殿。  
小厮见他出来，心知已经安全，便沉沉睡去。

他躺在草席上，辗转反侧，怎么也无法入睡。  
师父留给他那本经被枕在脑后，怀中抱着剑，甚至还能嗅到剑上的血腥气。  
仰面但见蒙尘的石佛，侧身看一眼山寺门外，仍然细雨绵绵。  
心中顿觉怅然若失，越发不懂这人间。

他自问，此番进京武举，到底是因的他自己想，还是因的身不由己？  
世人多有执念，人如此，鬼亦如此。  
可这鬼，不还是人死了变的么？鬼的恶，同人比当真就有区别吗？  
怀里这把剑，只能斩恶。倘若进京武举，日后不知道要有多少冤魂葬在剑下。  
阳关道倘如此，不走也罢。不如仍旧走自己的独木桥，逍遥自在，剑下要斩的是妖是鬼，全凭自己这颗心说了算。  
至于李泰容，是无论如何也要去考他的功名利禄的，执念至深，还要与那艳鬼再续前缘。  
可人鬼殊途，如此便是置道法于不顾，与自己早已是道不同。  
还是相忘江湖，不相为谋的好。

他一夜无眠，翌日天明，便匆匆离去。只留给李泰容那只飞剑盒并一封书信，忠告他“人鬼殊途”，提醒他要当心狐妖报复。

5.  
一别经年，此番相见恍如隔世。

昔日痛骂庙堂的意气书生，终究还是走上他唾弃的经济仕途。  
一副皮相虽然相仍是光彩照人，却不知是不是常年与鬼同寝，总觉少了几分人气。  
当年他考取功名，又携美人从京城返宁，传为美谈。想来李府上下见过丫鬟思昀的人已经所剩无几，再加上这艳鬼却有些惑人的本事，得以瞒天过海。  
只是后来李老爷不出一年竟病死了，病死便是病死，无人知道个中缘由。  
李泰容守满了孝，便娶了他从异乡带回来的女子为妻。不知道被他用了什么法子，竟叫人信了这一人一鬼的痴情诡事，原是才子佳人的佳话。

也不足奇，当年一条人命没了，李家上下尚且不知，外人更是不得而知。  
如今李泰容做了家主，李府谁能管得了他？他又考取了功名，在金陵城里混个闲职，官场有人照应，行商更是风生水起。  
他若想在金陵瞒下些什么，简直易如反掌。

真没想到昔日不读五经只看话本子的少年，如今活竟也成了自己唾弃的模样。  
将黑的说成了白，逆了天道还享着富贵，世人艳羡他娇妻良缘，只道是佛祖面前修来的福分。  
不知世人若是知晓那破败古刹里落满灰尘的石佛和那吃人心肝的银狐狸，该做何感想呢？

此刻李家这鬼妻正坐在床沿，在一个捉鬼人眼皮子底下，做着与寻常妇人无异的事。  
听说小儿乳名唤作“悯儿”，想是借了大慈大悲的义。  
黄旭熙心下便更觉讽刺，真是当年青灯古佛度化了不成？  
李家这样的人家，当年一条人命都没得不声不响，谁知道有多少不可说？ 悲悯什么呢？路边的冻死骨吗？

他虽早对鬼妻诞子有所耳闻——来时李泰容早已同他交代过，娇妻距肉身彻底重塑只差一点点，过不多久就能还阳。  
只要一想到这婴孩是鬼魅肚子里爬出来的，无论是叫什么“悯儿”也好，“怜儿”也罢，黄旭熙控制不住地心生厌恶。  
生死有命，李泰容迎娶鬼妻已是强逆天道，竟还让鬼魅诞下子嗣，如今更是做起了人死复生的美梦。

“我看你是疯魔。”黄旭熙对此直言不讳。  
李泰容疲惫地一笑，却并不作答。

婴孩很快止住了啼哭，思昀抱小儿在怀，轻轻摇晃，一手在小儿背上一下一下轻拍着，口中还低声咿咿呀呀些婉转的小调哄着。  
眼看衣裳就要顺着光洁的肌肤滑落，李泰容起身走向她，巧妙地阻隔了视线。  
将她的衣服往上拢，再从背后抱着她，下巴凑到娇妻肩上，去看她怀里的婴儿。

好一副和美的景象。

念及此，黄旭熙心下不禁冷笑，昔日令他觉得有趣的兄长，此时在他眼里成了虚伪的代名。  
行走江湖这些年，见过朱门酒肉，也见过冻死骨。为了行路的几两盘缠进过高堂捉鬼，也因为见不得邪道行走乡野降妖。  
恶鬼欺人，向来不分高低贵贱，道法自然，无非果报如此。  
皆是天地不仁，万物刍狗的道理。  
在这巨轮之下，你我皆狗，人世间从来不缺无可奈何。

他这些年杀了那样多妖魔鬼怪，却越觉得比之恶鬼，倒是人更叫他厌恶。  
能将黑的说成白，也能从无中生出有来。  
也有那一生面朝黄土背朝天的善人，家徒四壁，也有奸诈贪婪之徒，戴稳了乌纱帽。  
是非黑白的界限，越发模糊起来。当年一别是为了斩恶，可行走世间，哪怕杀尽恶鬼，也治不了恶。  
这世间若是真如师父画的太极八卦那样简明通透，就好了。

他黄旭熙是个弃婴，无父无母，出生便被交由道士养大。生父生母的事，他从不追究，道士也从不说。  
师父曾问他，可也曾好奇过。他点头称是，却又说，既是父母要弃他，便无缘分，遑论养育之恩，此生不过是路过人间，又何苦去求个结果？  
老道士便笑，说他要么天生是块石石头，要么天生要行道。

说他是石头自是玩笑，他八字至阳，眼里容不得阴邪，喜怒哀乐也从不掩饰。  
他师父是个奇人，虽是道士，却无心修长生，一生行走江湖降妖捉鬼。到徒弟年至舞象，老道士两袖一挥，跟徒弟作别。  
他往前面走，那日下了满山的雪，白茫茫一片。  
道士不留人间不回山中，一心要去隐遁鬼市。  
黄旭熙仍是不问，只朝师父磕了三个响头，从此作别。

恩师留给他的，无非一身的本事并一本经。  
他其实是个不爱读经的，幼时练剑修行，老道士夸他悟性虽高，却不善文采，又觉传他易经八卦，敌不过人欲难免要窥天机，太损。只传他剑法和符箓，皆是斩妖除魔的本事，才好行走江湖。  
至于道德经，更是太简太深，秀才举人也读不通，他自认读不会。  
拜别恩师后，他独自云游，也曾读读停停，又被那“绝圣弃智”劝了回去。无奈，只得自嘲道法自然，自己天然不善文采，何苦强扭。

这经书倒是被他包得严实，一直带在身上这许多年，图个心安。  
行路艰险，风餐露宿，这书末了还是被他作了枕头用。

6.  
昀昀将婴儿哄入睡。  
夫妻二人回到案前坐下，向黄旭熙说起这阵子发生的事。

李泰容满脸愁容，道：“彼时你不告而别，将飞剑盒留给我，又关照我小心狐妖他日报复。这些年我与昀昀便始终留个心眼，不敢不防，只是昀昀到底也是鬼，虽然接近还阳，我还是担心飞剑盒伤及她，每每只能等悯儿入睡后，放在他身边。”  
黄旭熙抿口茶，等着他继续说下去。却见李泰容叹了口气，看向昀昀。  
艳鬼低下头，抿了抿嘴，柳眉紧锁，模样惹人怜爱：“那日亏得黄少侠，换来贱妾自由身，我与泰容也算修成正果。可自打我怀了孩子，心下总觉得不安。我被那狐妖胁迫的时候，也听闻妖不但吃人心肝，若是吃了婴儿，更是法力大增……”  
李泰容握紧了妻子苍白的手，道：“所幸昀昀顺利诞下悯儿。可那妖物果然在悯儿出生三个月后开始骚扰我们一家，它忌惮那飞剑盒，我曾目睹一次，还是只有一条尾巴，估摸着它暂时不敢妄为……”  
“可它越发嚣张，竟开始攻击李家下人，一个月前更是又开始挖人心肝，我怕暴露昀昀的身份，不敢请人捉拿。十五日前，这狐狸竟冒险触发了飞剑盒，只受了皮外伤便溜走。恐怕这几日便会再来，没了飞剑盒我二人如何能敌？李府上下虽有这么多人，可妖毕竟是妖。我们夜夜担忧不能寐，唯恐这东西纠缠我们一辈子。所幸前日听闻贤弟已在城中月余，这才……”李泰容说着，同昀昀对视一眼，美人眼里便又盛了泪。

黄旭熙摆手，表示不必多言：“我明白李兄的意思……”  
昀昀这时突然打断了他的话，道：“我知道黄少侠顾虑我这半人半鬼的生下来的孩子，只是你也看在眼里，悯儿同一般孩子并无不同。”  
她心知黄旭熙对他二人的孩子心存顾虑，见黄旭熙不答，便又道：“我一心只想还阳，与泰容和悯儿过平常的日子。黄少侠平日替人降妖除魔，此番只当是做我们李家的生意罢。”

黄旭熙听她说完眉头一锁，叹了口气，道：“我与你们道不同，但此事也确由我三人而起，我不收你们李家的银子。昔日进京，承蒙李兄照顾。这次，我把这事了了，你们过你们的日子，同我不相干。”

7.  
黄旭熙做了一个奇怪的梦。  
他梦见老道士带了个人来见他。

那少年给人感觉很是眼熟。生得是骨秀神清，鼻梁疏直，一双丹凤眼顾盼生辉。  
师父叫他走近了瞧，他便上前，细看几眼，大惊。指着那少年，高声道：“师父，这不就是昀昀？”  
老道士只是笑，不说话。  
他正要上前追问，眼前便猛地笼了一层雾，再回神，师父和那少年都已不见了。

从梦中醒转，心中深以为怪。  
他鲜少梦见师父。从前跟师父走江湖，没梦到过他，后来拜别师父一个人上路，偶尔梦见过他。  
怎么这回梦到师父，倒做了如此古怪的一个梦。  
像是毫无头绪，却又催生出他心中的疑虑。

他穿上外衣，提了剑，满腹狐疑地翻上屋顶。  
夜风拂面，今夜无月，抬头是繁星点点。  
他开始沉思，五年前的记忆从脑海里翻涌出来，此时倒能见一些曾经被他疏忽大意的细枝末节。  
很多不合情理的地方便清晰起来，他很快就注意到一些疑点。

为什么李泰容当时要拦他去追狐妖，给自己留下后患？  
他从未跟李泰容提及自己身上流着至阳的血，那狐妖咬伤自己后痛倒在地，这对不懂道行的人而言是怪事，可李泰容却似乎并不惊讶？  
自己担心狐妖日后报复，李泰容也没有露出十分惊恐的神情，反而转移话题，询问起自己的伤势。

随着疑点浮现，他几乎已经能知道李泰容当年接近自己的目的并不单纯。  
可他总觉得还存在一个盲点。少了很关键的一个结论，一个能将李泰容的反常和狐妖、鬼妻还有这个荒诞的梦联系起来的结论。

李泰容安排他住的地方，虽离他们的卧房极近——以备不时之需，却也遵从了他喜好清净的性子，不安排下人，是以没什么人气。  
黄旭熙的目光自上而下，落到院中的松树上。  
只见松枝上下，点点磷火翠绿如漆，似点松花。  
这熟悉的画面一下子刺激到他的记忆，只觉血气倒流，猛地灌向头顶。

身体先意识一步做出了反应，转身拔剑，一道银色的身影闪过，轻巧地落在他面前。  
漫天星辉落在它银白的皮毛，漂亮的妖物周身笼了一层清辉。狐狸朝他龇牙，不像示威，倒像在说“别来无恙”。  
一人一狐站在屋脊上，对峙良久，突然同时向对方奔去。  
黄旭熙挥剑慢了一瞬，狐狸如当年一样猛地咬向他肩头，在触及他鲜血的同时摔落在地。  
他看着在地上挣扎的狐狸，狐狸也看着他，黑漆漆的眼珠子打着转。  
机灵狡黠的样子，像极了那双丹凤眼。

“我方才有意慢了一步，看来不是你不长记性。你早知我血乃是至阳，根本就是要饮我血！”他厉声斥骂，长剑一甩，直指狐狸的咽喉。  
“旭熙！”李泰容的声音从底下传来——他果然是同狐狸一道来的。

黄旭熙自下而上扫视过去，眸光冷如坚冰，李泰容不禁退了半步。  
他们对视着，没有人说话。黄旭熙的剑还指着狐狸的咽喉，而李泰容的眼神里，满是恳求。  
黄旭熙心里那个不成型的猜想浮现得越发具体，他看着李泰容，最终还是没有追问。

剑客翻身落地的同时，挥剑利落地斩断了狐狸最后一条尾巴。  
长剑入鞘，快得不沾血痕。  
他没有回头再看，稳稳落地。

“走吧，去看看昀昀怎么样了。”

8.  
狐狸和艳鬼，从未同时出现过。

这就是他的盲点。  
狐狸就是艳鬼，艳鬼就是狐狸。  
而李泰容，跟那艳鬼一起，在自己面前演了一场好戏。  
痴儿怨女生死相隔，好一出人鬼情深，骗了他五年。

当年在艳鬼身上察觉妖气，原来不是因的她被狐狸胁迫，只是因那妖和鬼，狐狸和人，原是此消彼长，根本就是寄生在同一具肉身之中。  
李泰容和思昀费尽心思，要在保证狐狸不死的情况下废掉那狐妖修为，又不顾安危，冒死饮他血。  
什么执念至深，什么一心还阳，原来废了妖的修为，便是艳鬼还阳的法门。

看来当年思昀的死另有隐情。

他跟着李泰容行至卧房，床帐半遮半掩，美人坐在账中，怀抱婴孩，只着里衣，肩上披了件外衫。  
听闻人来，素手微抬，掀开丝帐，霎时清香拂面。  
黄旭熙对上那双凤眼，觉出那艳鬼果然已非鬼身，妖气散尽，身上阴邪鬼气更是淡得要察觉不出。  
此刻美人倚在丈夫怀中抱着婴孩的模样，竟开始生出人气，白皙的脸上也有了血色。

“我知道你心有疑虑，我夫妻二人蒙你成全，本也不该瞒你。”她将婴儿交给李泰容，缓缓起身，下了床。  
“黄少侠这样聪明，想来早就知晓其中因果。”  
“只是……”

“你可知，我原来不是女儿身呢？”

9.  
饶是他已经猜透了七八成，却对这起因始料未及。  
此时忆起梦里带着少年来同他相见的师父，才勉强压下惊讶。

只是话说到这般，他才惊觉，当年李泰容在破庙里说得动情的那个故事——什么少爷和丫鬟——才是谎言的开始。  
真令人作呕。  
黄旭熙冷笑一声，心中颓然。一时竟不知该为李府并没有无辜丫鬟丧命而松口气，还是该为李泰容夫妻二人费尽心机编造谎言来欺瞒利用他感到愤怒。

金陵董家是书香门第，独子名思成，字昀。  
董思成自幼便与李泰容共读，两小无猜，同窗情深。  
年至二八，生得清俊秀丽，与李家公子暗生情愫。纸包不住火，断袖的传闻被塾中同窗传到了两家老爷的耳朵里，免不得一顿责罚。  
怎奈两人年少轻狂，竟忤逆父命。后果便是禁足悔过，不得相见。  
董思成心思敏感，不堪其辱，几次下来，竟渐渐变得疯疯癫癫。  
终日说着要上山求方士，要求一法将男体转女身，誓要名正言顺地同李泰容在一起。  
一日，趁家中不备，他溜出家门，独自进山。

“我在山里走了三天两夜，都没有寻到什么高人，连人的影子都没有。眼见无望，我一心求死。哪知道往山下跳的时候，同我一起死的还有只四尾的银狐狸。它未能渡劫死在山下，阴差阳错我竟借了母狐狸的尸体还魂……”

董思成求死未遂，又被困于狐狸的躯壳，绝望之中自毁一条尾巴，谁知道这时候竟能从狐狸的躯壳里脱身成女子。  
他欣喜若狂，发觉只要破坏狐妖修为，总有一日不仅能还阳，还能实现男转女身之愿。

于是夜里便以魂魄托梦李泰容。  
后者这几日寻人无果，正郁郁寡欢，在梦中见昀昀成了女子，竟以为是自己痴心妄想入了魔。  
待董思成向他娓娓道来后，他翌日赶忙带人去山中找寻，果然在约定的地方寻到三尾银狐。他本还想寻找董思成的原身，狐狸却怎么也不肯向他透露。  
又是在梦中，董思成告诉李泰容不要留恋他过去的身体，自己已经将尸身安葬，只让他一同寻法增强鬼魂阳气的同时，破坏狐妖的修为。  
自此，二人只在每每梦中相会。

直到李泰容借上进赶考为由，不顾凶险，去往鬼市寻求法门。他险些丧命于此，幸得一道人相助。  
那道人等他醒转，不问缘由，也不问所求，只是笑着告诉他至阳之人的血有驱除妖魔、助鬼神补阳之效。  
他还想询问更多，那道人便不再答话，只撑船将他送出了鬼市。

而后的事不必再说，黄旭熙已经了然。  
他的血，百毒不侵，一路同行，李泰容怎会不知？  
“我与你相遇，倒也不是刻意为之。是真的拿你当兄弟……”  
他摆手打断，并无表态，只道：“我且问你，李家家仆又是怎么回事？”  
“动了点关系，买了牢中尸体作出惨死状。”  
“这个便作罢，但你二人如今虽修成正果，昔日为了一己之私，杀害无辜书生却也不假。”  
二人听了这话，相顾无言。  
黄旭熙又道：“至于你二人瞒我……我这个人生来无父母，自己没有来去，也不问人来去……”

“罢了。”  
说完便转身离去，临了留下一句“就此别过”。

真真假假，人或鬼，鬼或妖，还重要吗？  
行走江湖多年，也不是没见过妖魔一心修行，至于人间，最是不缺披着人皮的恶鬼。

怪只怪他自己太痴，以为李泰容机关算尽世人皆醉，自负于自己独醒。  
哪里知道，他也是世人，也叫人骗了去。  
是他修行不够。  
行走在阴阳两道，被这世间纷繁芜杂迷了眼，自视见不得阴邪，始终秉承正道，到头来竟看不清真相了。

10.  
黄旭熙翌日天明，便离了李府。如同当年，走得别无留恋。

他站在城楼高处看着金陵城里车水马龙，道路纵横，却不知道该走哪一条。  
一时，顿觉人间无趣。  
老道士，你身在何处呢？

幼时师父问自己是否想问关于生父生母，他虽承认曾好奇，却始终不问。  
生来没有过去，是他行走人间的福气。  
而如今这人间，于他而言，也不再有未来。

又想起师父教他剑术。  
有的剑法，用来捉鬼，有的剑法，用来降妖。  
他问老道士：“那人呢？对人该用什么剑法？”  
“也用一样的剑法。”  
“一样的剑法？”  
“对啊，你以为人和妖魔鬼怪又有什么区别？”

他断了回忆，两袖一挥，转身下了城楼。  
当年老道士也是这么两袖一挥，便同他作了别。只是如今才明白，师父当年作别的不是他，是人间。

以后如何，他也不想问。只是眼下，他是再不愿与人来往了。  
人间既然无路，不如朝鬼市去，去瞧瞧那老道士这些年可有开悟。  
也不知道老头要是知晓他这些年走江湖，都是拿这本道德经当枕头睡，会不会一剑劈了他这逆徒。

**Author's Note:**

> 有一些情节的设置本来是三观不正的。比如男儿身的董思成坠涯，本来想的是他与李泰容约定殉情，李泰容却在当下反悔，没有出现，董思成失望自杀。  
> 但想到自己毕竟写的是他俩cp，于是作罢。
> 
> 本是一篇很无聊的聊斋型脑洞，用脚趾头都看得出聂小倩的影子。写得没什么耐心，本来想废掉这个脑洞，但……想想还是写吧。没太写过志怪的东西，其实一直非常喜欢，所以尝试一下。  
> 必须在此说一声，除了蒲松龄原版的聂小倩，这篇文整体还是因为受王雨辰老师那篇聂小倩影响更深。初中时候买了那期悬疑志，这些年过去印象深刻的还是那篇聂小倩，可惜网上找不到原文，那本杂志也被我锁在了乡下的书柜里。
> 
> 这个脑洞要是写耐心一点有好多能塞的，比如佛啊道啊，还有情和欲，也有人和妖魔鬼怪，经济仕途和江湖再见。我太菜太没耐心，写了一万多字已经烦了，写长了也怕看的人没耐心。  
> 标题是李贺“鬼灯如漆点松花”，断章取义，纯属附庸风雅。


End file.
